Memory structures are integrated elements that provide data storage to a variety of electronics devices. Memory can include volatile memory structures that lose stored information when not powered (e.g., Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM)) or non-volatile memory (NVM) structures that retain stored information in the absence of power. Examples of types of NVM can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, magnetoresistive RAM (MRAM), and phase change memory (PCM), among others.